An airplane is unloaded upon arrival at the airport, or loaded before departure from the airport. Trucks or lift trucks are used to carry out these processes. Hydraulics with a shear system are incorporated in the chassis underneath the truck or lift truck box. The truck or lift truck is provided with a hydraulic actuator and a shear mechanism that can lift or lower the entire truck/lift truck box including the load contained therein to and from the corresponding door in the aircraft.
Modern aircrafts, for example, of the types Boeing 747, 757, 787 as well as Airbus A 340-600 and A380, have multiple-story cabins, including a cargo hold and a passenger cabin. The cargo hold includes a hatch or door in the fuselage that can be opened and closed for loading and unloading. The passenger cabin is located directly above or below the cargo hold, and a galley is provided in the passenger cabin. The aircraft has an elevator for conveying pieces of freight via the cargo loading hatch into the cargo hold under the passenger cabin and for the return transport of previously transported freight from the passenger cabin down into the cargo hold. The elevator transports a plurality of carriages or trolleys loaded by the trucks or lift trucks, from the cargo hold to the galley in the passenger cabin to supply the onboard aircraft kitchen. Empty carriages are returned by the elevator from the onboard kitchen to the cargo hold, then to the truck or lift truck. The carriages are thus moved between the outside of the aircraft and the passenger cabin.
A fully loaded galley contains all the provisions that the flight attendants and passengers will need or may need for the duration of the flight. This does not only include food items but other goods as well, such as, for example, diapers, security devices, etc. If the elevator for transporting the carriages is inoperative, the carriages cannot be conveyed between the two aircraft cabin levels. Loading the galley in the passenger cabin is therefore no longer possible. The aircraft, however, is not allowed to leave the gate until the elevator has been repaired, thus resulting in longer boarding times. If the departure of the flight has to be postponed until the following day, passengers must be checked into a hotel, thus reducing sales revenues for the airline. In addition, frequent arrival and departure delays cause customer dissatisfaction.
The object of the present invention therefore is to provide a substitute solution that can be used in all aircraft models for the elevator that handles the loading and unloading of the galley. This object is achieved by a track transport system provided with the following components when the track transport system is not fixedly installed in the staircase area of the aircraft according to the invention for transportation operations over any kind of steps intended to supply the respective galley and/or cabin areas in the aircraft as a track transport system with a cart-in-cart system,                two profiled rails that can be extended over a staircase or a flat section and that include a plurality of foldable or telescoping rail sections and at least one electric motor;        a transport rail having at least one electric motor and a plurality of foldable or telescoping rail sections; and        a transport carriage that is moved on the transport rail, in which the profiled rails and the transport rail are stored, and that is provided with at least one electric motor.        
The track transport system can be installed on a staircase in an aircraft or as a mobile elevator substitute for use with all aircraft types for any and all transports, when items are conveyed up or down inside an aircraft cabin, on any type of staircase, the railing of the staircase being used as well.
This track transport system is especially advantageous for use in connection with conveying one or a plurality of containers for the loading and/or unloading of a galley of an aircraft.
Before and after use, the transport carriage is used to store the transport rail. Like a trolley, it is placed in an empty stowing space of the galley and can be used for loading and unloading the galley in the event of a complete elevator failure.
Different airlines have different container types with different dimensions, sizes and designations. A long trolley has a width of 41 cm, a height of 105 cm and a length of 92 cm. A half trolley has a width of 41 cm, a height of 105 cm and a length of 45 cm. A container has a width of 41 cm, a height of 105 cm and a length of 45 cm. The transport carriage can be widened or narrowed on both sides, together at a maximum of 2.5 cm, to the width of a trolley. This creates the possibility of taking the transport carriage with stowed transport rail along, as an onboard feature.
Regarding the staircases between two aircraft levels, on the Boeing aircraft models 747-400, this is a straight staircase with the galley on the upper level. On the Airbus aircraft model A 380, the staircase is a spiral staircase between two aircraft levels with the galley located on the upper level. On the aircraft model Airbus A 340-00, the staircase between two levels of the aircraft is a straight staircase with the galley on the lower level.
Connecting rails can preferably be installed laterally on the rail sections of the transport rail that support the folding and unfolding operation of the rail sections or the retraction and extension of the rail sections.
On a transport rail that is made of a plurality of rail sections, two adjoining rail sections are preferably connected by a pivot joint that makes it possible to fold the transport rail together. On a telescopic transport rail that is made of a plurality of rail sections, preferably, the transport rail has a telescopic device that is operated by the electric motor. The rail sections are connected to each other in a telescopic fashion, and the telescopic device is able to push the transport rails out of the transport carriage, section by section, using a gear mechanism.
The track transport system according to the invention can also be used with forward loading and reverse unloading of lift truck boxes. With forward loading, the containers are pushed into the transport carriage (“cart-in-cart” system). The transport carriage reaches the truck/lift truck via the transport rail. Forward loading can occur by way of the track system directly from the production, commissioning and providing areas into the truck/lift truck box. The containers are set up in the lift truck and the parking brakes of the containers are secured in place. With reverse unloading, the containers are pushed into the transport carriage. The transport carriage is conveyed along the transport rail to the area of the return ramp. The containers are removed at the return ramp, sorted and made available for further processes.
The present track transport system is also able to transport the containers through the passenger corridors. Some airlines, in fear that the seats of the aircraft may get damaged, do not allow pushing containers along passenger corridors. The track transport system according to the invention ensures safe transport to the galley without damage to any seats.
In a shaped-profile foldable rail made up of a plurality of rail sections, neighboring rail sections are preferably connected to each other also by a pivot joint, and the rail having the shaped profile can be folded together. On a telescopic profiled rail made up of a plurality of rail sections, the rail preferably also includes a telescopic device powered by an electric motor. The rail sections are telescopically connected to each other; and the telescopic device is able to push the rail out of the transport carriage, section by section, utilizing a gear mechanism.
The transport carriage is also provided with a power cable and a plug that can be connected to an outlet on the aircraft, the power cable being housed together with the plug inside a trip-safe rail. The power connection on any aircraft is 115V. The electric motors of the transport carriage, the profiled rails and the transport rail are started by push-button activation on the transport carriage.
The electric motor in the transport carriage and the electric motor in the transport rail can each be operated by a rechargeable battery, if power is lost or the aircraft does not have a suitable power source. The rechargeable battery can be charged by the alternator on the truck/lift truck or by the onboard power supply during use.
When the transport rail must be set up on a staircase, the transport carriage is moved to the bottom step of the staircase. The transport carriage has a foot-operated lever that activates the parking brake of the wheels on the transport carriage.
After the transport carriage has been positioned and the electric motors started, the profiled rails are extended up the staircase. On the bottom of each of the two rails there is a respective toothed rail, and the gears rotate therebelow. The gears are mounted in the transport carriage, are powered by the electric motor, and are connected to a toothed belt. The individual foldable and/or telescopic rail sections are moved inside the transport carriage by the gears below the toothed rails that are mounted on the bottom side of the rail sections. The two profiled rails are moved upward on the edges of the staircase at an angle that is larger than the angle of ascent of the staircase; at the end of the setup process, they are able to rest on the staircase. A plurality of connecting bars are provided between the two profiled rails so that the profiled rails come to rest parallel relative to the side edges of the staircase, thus providing additional stability for the transport rail. The connecting bars are each provided in the center with at least one L-shaped angle that comes to rest against the edges of the staircase on installation of the rail track.
Preferably, a plurality of spacers are installed on the side of the staircase of the rail track having a shaped profile.
The transport rail lies on top of the profiled rail. The transport carriage moves along the transport rail. A plurality of casters, inter alia, can be mounted on the bottom side of the transport rail that moves inside the profiled rails during setting up of the transport rail.
The individual foldable rail sections and/or telescopic rail sections are moved by the gears below the toothed rail that are mounted on the bottom of the rail sections.
Advantageously, the transport rail is also provided with metal springs, air springs or gas springs on the bottom edges of the sections and/or sections that ensure slow lowering of the transport rail onto the edges of the staircase.
A door having a ramp-type function for loading and unloading the containers is fastened by a hinge on the top rail section. The bottom rail section or the rail section is provided with a cross-bar such that a lever mechanism is triggered simultaneously when the spring legs, which prevent slipping on the carpeted steps and ensure additional stationary stability of the transport rail, make contact with the steps. The transport rail is preferably provided at both ends with one or a plurality of fasteners for mounting the rail on the top landing of the staircase and the bottom landing of the staircase.
The transport rail of the track transport system according to the invention is provided with an integrated sliding frame. The integrated sliding frame is made of a light alloy, such as, for example, aluminum, and moves on the transport rail. The sliding frame includes at least one glide plate and one transport plate. The glide plate and the transport plate are connected to a hinge and can be folded together. A plurality of casters is provided below the slide plate that ensures low-friction back and forth sliding action of the transport rail. Upon ending the total loading and/or unloading process, the sliding frame moves automatically to the upper part of the transport rail.
The transport plate conveys the transport carriage (“cart-in-cart” system) and is able to convey a weight of at least 150 kg. The transport plate is moved at an obtuse angle that is larger than 90E relative to the loading and unloading planes. Security rails are installed to the left and right of the transport plate that define the obtuse angle when the two glide plates are unfolded. The transport plate is inserted into a slot at the bottom in the transport carriage. T-pins are mounted on the transport plate that can be locked using a locking mechanism in the transport carriage, thereby achieving a securely fastened connection of the transport carriage with the containers.
Preferably, a plurality of planes exist in the rail sections or rail sections that are provided with dividers made of light plastic plates, with a gear mechanism, one or a plurality of toothed belts and one or a plurality of flat or tubular motors in the planes of the rail sections or rail sections, and square light alloy linkages or bar-type linkages installed in the different planes.
The transport carriage is able to convey a minimum container weight of 150 kg and a maximum weight of 200 kg. An advantage of the track transport system according to the invention lies in the fact that the gross weight of the transport carriage is distributed over the transport rail.
The width of the transport rail is smaller than the width of the transport carriage with underbody.
The transport carriage of the track transport system is provided with a rail lever that is able to reduce or increase the width of the transport carriage to the width of a standard trolley. The rail lever moves a linkage, thereby simultaneously moving both sides of the transport carriage for a total of a maximum of 2.5 cm inward or outward. The rail lever with manual operation that operates the bar linkage for widening or narrowing the transport carriage can be replaced with an electric motor using gears and toothed belts or another mechanical device, such as a spindle mechanism.
The rail lever moves a guide cable via a gear. The guide cable runs first between the side outside wall and the side inside wall of the transport carriage, is then redirected by two cable guiding wheels and routed to the widening linkage. The widening linkage comprises a longitudinal metal rod and a plurality of transverse joints. The transverse joints are fastened to the longitudinal metal rod and to the side wall of the transport carriage so that they widen or narrow the transport carriage.
The hook mechanism located on the floor of the transport carriage connects the transport carriage to the cross-bar located at the end of the transport rail. Guide rails are located on the inner sides of the transport carriage, while rail wheels are located on the outer side of the transport carriage. After this mechanical connection process, the electric motor inside the transport carriage is started, which then retracts the transport rail, section after section, by a metal cable winch or by a toothed belt and gears.
The transport carriage preferably includes a plurality of profile rails for inserting the side walls. The side wall of the transport carriage is preferably coated with a plastic material and inserted in the profile rail. Advantageously, a side sail chamber is provided on the edge of the side wall. A side sail in a signal color is incorporated in the side sail chamber of the transport carriage that is released together with setting-up of the profiled rail and indicates the walkable part the staircase next to the rail alerting to an accident risk. When the transport rails are pushed, section by section simultaneously with the first part of the transport rail, a side guard and a plastic side sail in a signal color are taken along and upward from one side of the transport carriage to the uppermost edge of the step. This side guard and the side sail in a signal color indicate the actual width of the step to avoid an accident risk, if the free part of the steps of the staircase is to be used by other employees, thus preventing any tripping and stepping on the transport rail as well as falls on the staircase.
The side wall is also provided with a spindle that is inserted in a spindle tube. A cable guide is inserted in a cable chute of the side wall.
Preferably, a plurality of planes with dividers is formed in the floor of the transport carriage. A base plate for containers, for example trolleys, is provided on the top plane. The base plate includes two guide rails for the wheels of the trolleys. The guide rails serve as catch means relative to the trolleys having wheels and to prevent any excess movement of the trolleys during the conveyance of the transport carriage. The bottom plane holds a locking mechanism for the transport carriage and the transport plate of a sliding frame. The planes are installed, complete with connecting cover, relative to the next plane having a functional mechanism.
Preferably, a spindle tube with incorporated spindles is located to the left and to the right of the transport carriage, the wheels of the transport carriage being mounted in the lower section of the spindles with ball bearings, the spindle tubes being connected on the sides of the transport carriage by a cross-bar.
Advantageously, the transport carriage has a crank drive mechanism.
The present invention also relates to a method for conveying one or a plurality of containers for loading and/or unloading a galley of an aircraft. The method comprises at least the following steps:                starting and positioning a transport carriage, inside which there are stowed two profiled rails and a transport rail, at the bottom step of a staircase, the transport carriage being provided with at least one electric motor, the profiled rails each include a plurality of foldable or telescoping rail sections having a shaped profile, the transport rail including at least one electric motor and a plurality of foldable or telescoping rail sections;        setting up the two profiled rails on the staircase by moving the profiled rails upward at a larger angle than the angle of ascent of the staircase and bringing them to rest on the staircase at the end of installation process;        placing the transport rail on the profiled rail so that casters on the bottom of the transport rail move inside the profiled rails; and        conveying the one or the plurality of containers that are loaded in the transport carriage by a sliding frame that includes at least a glide plate and a transport plate, the glide plate and the transport plate being connected by a hinge so they can be folded together, the transport plate being inserted into a slot at the bottom in the transport carriage and fastened, there being below the glide plate a plurality of casters that ensure a low-friction back and forth gliding action in the transport rail.        
Any truck/lift truck box can retrofitted with the track transport system and the transport rail. According to the invention any and all loading and unloading processes are thus handled by the track transport system and the transport rail relative to loading and unloading operation in the truck/lift truck box.
A plurality of transport carriages that is loaded with a plurality of containers is disposed in the truck/lift truck box. A plurality of profiled rails as well as additional transport rails are installed, thus constructing two track transport systems for loading and/or unloading an aircraft, and two track transport systems for loading or unloading the truck/lift truck box, and two track transport systems for loading or unloading the truck/lift truck box changing to a second truck/lift truck box. The transport carriages are moved onto the track transport system for loading the aircraft by a switch for loading the aircraft. The transport carriages are preferably moved down from the track transport system for unloading the aircraft by a switch for unloading the aircraft, the loading of the loaded containers and the unloading of the empty containers taking place simultaneously. Preferably, a plurality of track transport systems is constructed in the truck/lift truck box for conveying the transport carriages in the truck/lift trucks boxes.
The present invention also relates to a system for loading and unloading the truck/lift truck box as well as for the simultaneous loading and/or unloading of a galley of an aircraft, wherein the system comprises at least the following components:                a truck with lift truck box inside which are a plurality of transport carriages each loaded with a containers;        two track transport systems with transport rails between the truck/lift truck box and the aircraft cabin, the two track transport systems each consisting of profiled rails and a transport rail, and wherein each track transport system is provided with a switch for moving the transport carriages upward and downward; and        a plurality of track transport systems within the truck/lift truck box for conveying purposes inside the truck/lift truck box.        
To be emphasized is the fact that the important advantages of the present invention provide for better working conditions for employees who are responsible for loading and unloading the trucks/lift trucks, or processes involved in the loading and unloading of an aircraft are improved such that a maximum of 4500 kg is no longer handled manually but automatically; also, further improvement results, due to optimal utilization of the holding space of the truck/lift truck box, thus fewer trips by the truck/lift truck box to improve the environmental balance sheet of the catering company as well as of the airlines because there occurs only short-time energy use by the aircraft power generator unit (APU) with running aircraft engines and continuous exhaust formation, and the length of the loading and unloading processes of the aircraft and other processes, as well as the loading and unloading processes of the truck/lift truck box per se are shortened even in the operating areas of the catering company. To be stressed is the fact that all parties involved in clearing an aircraft are able to find and implement overall new process conditions, due to the changes in the loading and unloading operation with regard to catering the aircraft, which is why they all realize advantages that translate to their own respective areas. Space conditions in parking positions, the duration of the overall processes, stationary-specific effects for all processes during the process of aircraft clearance and in-house structural changes at the catering companies trigger positive consequences in all process areas involved in aircraft clearing, regarding use of personnel, physical labor effort, stress situations during clearing, profitability for all process participants, etc.